Kakuzu's Babe
by Akatsuki'sfriend
Summary: Hidan never wanted to date but one surprise from Deidara. Now, Hidan might lose everything to some guy he does not even know. Can Hidan make it OK?


This story shows Hidan as a baby uke or very submissive and weak. I like Hidan both ways so please don't comment about the fact Hidan acts all weak. I made him that way.

May: he is cute like that! **Hugs Hidan**

Kakuzu:** chuckles** stop hitting on my uke.

Now Read!

**Hidan's Prov**

My alarm clock started playing "Pain by Three Days Grace". I groaned and grabbed the clock and threw it across the room not really caring if it broke or not, just wanting to back to sleep. It was fucking Saturday and I wanted to sleep. Just as I was about finally go back to sleep, I heard my cell phone ring and knew it was my best friend Deidara. I grabbed it and said, "What the fuck to you want, you blonde ass bitch?"

"Hello to you too, Hidan," Deidara responded, "I need to know if you are doing anything tonight, say 6?"

"When the fuck am I ever doing anything, blonde? Why the fuck do you want to know, anyways?" I asked.

"I know someone who would be great for you. I want you 2 to meet tonight. I am setting you up on a blind date." Deidara squealed.

"Fucking hell N.O. I am not going a fucking blind date with someone, I don't even want to know. I am fine with my life just as it is. So fuck off, Blondie! Not everyone needs a fucking boyfriend. I am happy on my god damn own! So leave me the fuck alone." I said right before hanging up.

I groaned because I could not go back to sleep. I got up and started to my shower. 'Fucking blonde. Trying to always set up with his boyfriend's art friends from his boyfriends fucking art school. Does he not get that I'm fine by myself… ok, yes, it would be nice to know someone is here with me but I'm not going on any blind dates with people I don't even want to fucking know.' I thought to myself as I take my shower.

I put on black pants with a black shirt with the words "I fuck whoever, whenever I want" on the back. I tied my black converse. Yes, I love black. I walked into the bathroom again and slicked back my hair enough so that it was not all hanging in my face. I grinned at myself in the mirror and walked out of my house to my sleek blue motorcycle.

I got on and started to my job. I am a stripper but my shifter does not start till 8:30. Might as well go and be there then sit in my empty house. I sped down the road, laughing as I picked up speed. I sped though the traffic. I saw that Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi were already here. I walked over to them. Deidara grabbed my handled me to this table where this guy was sitting there, looking bored.

"Kakuzu, this is Hidan, Hidan, this is Kakuzu." Deidara said, looking back and forth at both of us.

"Hello Hidan." Kakuzu said, eyeing me up.

"Hey. Look, Kakuzu, I'm not really, wah!" I said as Kakuzu grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

Kakuzu nodded his head at Deidara as he walked back to the rooms where people for sex. 'Oh fuck! I don't want to lose everything to some jashin damn guy, who I just met.' I thought as I started panicking. Kakuzu growled, "Stop moving, you slut."

I whimpered because I was afraid. I watched as Kakuzu walked right out the back door. I was thrown into a car. I looked up to realize that Kakuzu had thrown me in the back. I watched him climb in and start the car. I fell asleep but woke up when I was picked up and carried in to a bedroom. I whimpered as my back hit the bed. I felt my hands being chained up to the headboard.

"I have not seen such a beautiful guy in quite a while. It will be so much to **Deflower** you, Hidan. I can already tell that you are virgin in all ways and aspects, am I right?" Kakuzu said smirking.

I nodded my head, afraid of what he was going to do. I felt my shirt leave my body, showing pale stomach and chest. Kakuzu looked smug as he started to feel up my stomach. I tried to fight back but without my hands, it was hard. Kakuzu growled, "Stop moving and enjoy what I'm about to do because this will be the only human contact you will be getting quite a while."

"W-w-w-what do you mean by that?" I whimpered out.

"Little boy, I can't let you leave after this because I could get charged for child molesting and that wouldn't look good on my job application. Yes, I know you're just 16. I'm 28. So this is very wrong but who will know." Kakuzu said smirking.

I felt Kakuzu grab my dick in my pants and it felt tight all of a sudden. I whimpered and tried to pull away from the hand. Kakuzu shakes his head and grabbed my waist to stop my movement. I felt him the take my pants off. I whimpered as my boxers were yanked off next. My dick felt weird, it was all hot and my body felt the same way.

"My little virgin." Kakuzu said softly, looking at me like I was some unseen prize.

I looked at him. He was staring at me, with this look that I did not get. Kakuzu then brought his lips to mine. His lips were soft. I whimpered and he takes that chance to slip his tongue in my mouth. I felt him playing with my tongue, trying to get me to kiss him. I felt myself start to kiss him back, kissing felt good. Kakuzu pulled away, a line of saliva connecting us. Kakuzu licked it up and moved his head down to my neck. I felt his teeth graze my neck and gasped out. Kakuzu grinned.

"Found a weak spot, I see." Kakuzu said while kissing my neck.

"Y-y-y-yeah... Why are y-y-you d-d-doing t-t-this to me?" I asked.

"I watched you for a while. I noticed that you would watch your friends and their lovers in envy. I could think about what the fact you were against your friend's Deidara blind dates. I wanted to make you mine because you were too pure for some scum." Kakuzu answered looking at me in the eyes.

I blushed at his words. It felt weird because no one ever that stuff like that to me.

"I'm nothing special. I'm so pale that you can see the blood moving in me. I'm just some kid off the street." I said softly.

Kakuzu looked at me like I was crazy, saying, "You are most sexy boy, I have seen. Don't ever say you're nothing special. You are special and you're all mine, just like I'm all yours."

I felt my face go red. Kakuzu smiled and started to kiss down my virgin body. I let him, because his words were true. I could not believe that this man I just met made me feel so weird. I felt his breathe on my dick. I shake my head as he nodded and engulfed my dick. I cried out in pleasure, mind going blank. Kakuzu licked and sucked until he grew bored of it. Kakuzu toke his lips off my dick to move to my nipples. I was distracted so I did not notice that Kakuzu had undressed until my whole body was in so much pain that I could not make any noise.

Kakuzu said, "Don't worry, it will get better, babe. Ok? Trust me."

I nodded my head, trusting him. Kakuzu started a slow, simple pace. All of a sudden, pleasure went through my whole lithe frame and I cried out in it. Kakuzu grinned and started to go faster, hitting that place over and over.

"Kakuzu, s-s-s-stop it! I feel like-I feel like I'm going to pee! Stop!" I said as my stomach tightens a lot.

Kakuzu looked at me before grabbing my dick and started to pump it. (3rd Prov real quick) Kakuzu watched as his babe had his first organism, smiling knowing he did that to him. (3rd Prov over)

I felt something on my stomach and legs. I looked down and saw this white mess of something there. Kakuzu said, "It's called come babe."

"Cum?" I said looking at it, now realizing my head were free.

I ran my fingers though it and collected some and tried to bring it to my lips. Kakuzu grabbed my hand stopping my movements.

"This is mine, ok? All mine…" Kakuzu cleaning all of it up off my legs, stomach and fingers.

I nodded my head. Kakuzu came soon after that. He landed down next to me, watching me. I felt myself being pulled over to him. My head was under his chin. Our legs intermingled. I heard him say softly, "If you want, I could drop you off at the club and you could go home and forget this ever happen. I really hope you choose the other oppion. You could stay here with me and be my little babe for the rest of your life. Your choice"

"Being your babe." I said without a second thought.

Kakuzu seemed surprised at my response but then smiled and said, "Yes, you are my babe. Just like I'm your daddy, right babe?"

"Yes, daddy." I said back sounding like a little kid.

Kakuzu smiled softly and said, "Go to sleep, babe. You need it."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

-Time skip-2 years-

(3rd Person Prov)

Kakuzu waited as the doors of the school flung open and kids ran out, screaming for joy. Summer was here. Kakuzu the person he had been waiting for come running towards him, a smile gracing his pale face. Kakuzu caught him in a hug as he jumped at him.

Hidan watched the clock, waiting like all the other seniors to be done with high school. The bell rang and Hidan toke off running, knowing that his "daddy" would be waiting outside for him. He saw Kakuzu and started to run faster, grinning widely. Hidan jumped on him and Kakuzu had caught him in a hug. Hidan grinned and snuggled Kakuzu's neck softly. Kakuzu said, "You're done with high school now, babe."

"Yes, Fuck, I thought it would never end!" Hidan said, his voice muffered because he still had his face pressed in Kakuzu's neck.

"H-h-h-hidan? Is that you?" Came a voice.

Hidan lifted his head and his eyes went was wide. Deidara and his old friends came walking up to him. Hidan felt Kakuzu's grip on him tighten. Hidan knew why too. Kakuzu did not want him to leave. Hidan did not want to leave either.

"Hidan, where have you been?" Kisame asked him, not really noticing Kakuzu, who was holding Hidan.

"I have been busy, why does it matter to you?" Hidan responded.

"Babe, we need to go. Our plane leaves in an hour." Kakuzu said.

"Kakuzu, you kidnapped Hidan! Leave him alone!" Deidara said.

"I did not kidnap him. Hidan is living with me free, aren't you, babe?" Kakuzu said.

"Yeah, I'm Kakuzu's babe." Hidan said with a soft giggle.

Deidara and his friends could not believe it. Hidan, their old friend, was actually like a baby, in some ways. Hidan was living with Kakuzu freely. All this time they thought that Kakuzu had him bound, gagged and let to die somewhere after he raped him.

"I have to go, guys. Kakuzu is taking me to Hawaii as my present for finishing high school. We need to go. It was great seeing you guys." Hidan said.

"See Ya, Hidan. Have a great time!" Konan said, smiling, knowing that Hidan was happy and that is all that matters.

Hidan was set in the car by Kakuzu. He turned and watched his old friends slowly disappear until they could not be seen. Hidan turned back around and felt Kakuzu's hand rub his dick softly. He moaned and whimpered at the touch. Kakuzu smiled.

'Hidan is still as a virgin as when I got him. He still is a naïve as when I got him too. Whenever he comes, it like the first time all over again. I wonder if any of that will ever change. He still is as tight as he was 2 years ago. Maybe, it's because his body is reacting to what I call him. It does not matter, Hidan is my babe and that is all there is too it.' Kakuzu thought.

Hidan stared out the window, wondering what his life is going to be from here.

'I will find out later… I'll just enjoy the time here and now.' Hidan thought, smiling.

Hidan had fallen asleep on the car ride to the airport. Kakuzu smiled at his baby-like lover. 'I wonder some days if Hidan could be a baby uke. It is highly possible. I mean, with everything about him… I look into his family past later.' Kakuzu thought to himself as he picked up Hidan and walked to the awaiting plane. Hidan snuggled closer to Kakuzu, sighing happily.

Once in the plane, Kakuzu set Hidan on the bed that was in there and covered him up.*I have to make a note, Kakuzu is a multimillionaire so this is his private plane.* (Kakuzu's Prov now)

I softly closed the door and went to where my laptop was. I knew I had to find out about Hidan's family. I saw a link that said, "Yuki hoes and sluts."

I clicked it and on the first page that there was a man that could my babe's twin. I looked down and saw that it was Hidan's dad. I learned that his dad has a problem with cursing and is rather dominant in bed. "Hidan has his looks and mouth, but he is always submissive when we are in bed… Must get that from his mother.' I thought looking at the other hoes and sluts. I saw a picture of a lady with the name, "Hidaella."

'This must be his mom.' I thought, looking at her profile. She is sweet, kind and submissive in the bed. I noticed that she was a special. She was a baby uke. She never acts over the age of 13 when treated right. She had a pleasure spot on her stomach. 'So Hidan is a baby uke… Wow, I can't believe my babe is one… That would explain why he is babyish…I don't mind it at all… Maybe I should treat him like a baby and see what happens.' I thought.

I heard Hidan getting up and went to get him. Hidan was sitting up, rubbing his eye with his hand like a little kid. I smiled and walked over to him. "Hey babe, u wants some milk?" I cooed softly to him.

Hidan nodded his head. I went into the kitchen and got some. I stopped and thought about it and grabbed a baby bottle. I used this sometimes after sex to get Hidan some pain meds. I put the milk in the bottle and stuck it in the microwave. It dinged and I take it out and went back to the bedroom, where Hidan was sitting there. I gently picked him up and toke him over to the rocking chair. Hidan gave me a weird look, but did not complain. I smiled and started rocking a bit, holding the bottle to his lips. Hidan toke it almost as soon as it had hit his lips. He sucked softly and cuddled closer to me. When the bottle was done, I toke out of his mouth and Hidan said, "Kakuzu, what the hell? You never did this before… Why?"

"I found out something about you and I wanted to see if it was true. It is by the way. Why did you not tell me about your family's Business?" I asked him.

"Y-y-y-you found out about that… I guess it is because I was thrown out of my family entirely when I was 8. They had said I was too pure for their taste's… I'm not pure, am I?" Hidan asked looking up at me.

I knew he was and I knew I should lie but I answered, "Yes, Babe you are very pure. No one can take away your pureness. Just no one can change the fact that you are a baby uke."

"What is a baby uke?" Hidan asked eyes curious.

"Well, a baby uke is when a someone is like a baby in ways. You are a great example of one because if I do this."I touched his dick threw his pants and he tried to shield away and lead into my touch at the same time. "A baby uke would do just what you did, ok?"

"D-d-d-daddy, don't s-s-s-stop!" Hidan said painting loudly.

I smirked and toke him over to the bed. Hidan was lying in the bed. I toke off his pants and boxers. I gently grabbed his legs and spread them apart. Hidan's dick was standing straight up between his 2 pale lush legs. Hidan's face flushed a deep red and he covered his face with his hands, hiding the face, I love so much.

"Baby, uncover your face." I said kissing his dick softly.

Hidan let out a load moan and did say I asked of him. I toke Hidan in my mouth and started to suck, fast and quick. Hidan gasped, whimpered, moaned and bucked from the pleasure. After about 10 minutes of my pleasure to him, Hidan came with a load moan. I made sure I had milked him dry. The plane had landed just as soon as we finished our little "fun" and we knew it was time for our vacation to begin.

**Two people that never should have been together if not for the blonde, Deidara. Hidan and Kakuzu learned that if may start out as a simple, I'm going to have sex with you but nothing like that ever just stays that way.**

Well,

What do you think of my newest story? Fav/ Review. Let me know what you think. This has to be the longest story I have typed.

This was writing by me and my best friend.

May; we write this so be nice!

Hidan: I was so happy to live with my Kuzu!

Kakuzu: **smirks** yes, you were a great little boy.

I May: Perv!

Ok then.. That was from Hidan and Kakuzu themselves so please be nice. Thankies! Bye!


End file.
